


Comforting

by foxesbox



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Comfort, Gen, I love my boys, M/M, patton comforts virgil, this was written to be platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxesbox/pseuds/foxesbox
Summary: Virgil is having a bad day and Patton is scared that he's done something wrong.





	Comforting

Patton made his way to Virgil’s room, a plate of food in hand. The anxious side had barely left his room all day, only leaving for a drink sometime around 1pm, really quickly running away when Patton had tried to talk to him. Patton couldn’t help but feel maybe he’d done something to upset Virgil. Maybe he had said something wrong? He hoped not, he didn’t want Virgil to feel hurt or lonely.

The usually cheerful side knocked on Virgil’s door, listening closely for the muffled “Come in,” he was usually met with. But he heard nothing but shuffling, which sounded more like Virgil moving around on his bed.

“Virgil, kiddo? Can I come in? I got you some food, you didn’t eat dinner with us,” Patton called through the door, voice calm. He had to make sure not to speak too loud. He knew Virgil panicked when he did.

When Virgil didn’t respond again, Patton grew more worried. He balanced the plate of food in one hand and opened the door with the other. Virgil’s room was dark and slightly warmer than the rest of the house. Patton spotted a dark shape curled up on Virgil’s bed and instantly recognized said shape as Virgil himself. Patton walked over to the bed and clicked on the light beside Virgil’s bed before looking at the anxious side. He felt his face drop when he saw Virgil’s expression.

He looked upset, almost like he’d been crying. That wasn’t a good start. Patton put the food down onto the bedside drawer and sat next to Virgil.

“Hey, Virge. You ok?” He asked, trying not to get too close.

Virgil looked down at his hands, fingers linked and thumbs doing what could probably be described as a thumb war with himself. He nodded, and Patton knew instantly he was lying.

“Are you – Are you upset with me?” Patton asked quietly, hoping he was just reading this wrong.

That’s when Virgil looked up again. He had a panicked look on his face. “You think- You think I’m upset with you?”

“You’ve avoided me all day, kiddo. I’ve gotten used to having at least a small chat with you. And you’re not eating again. I hope I’ve not done anything to upset you.”

Virgil’s eyes teared up again and he hid his face in his hands. “I’m sorry,” He said as he cried.

Patton is quick to move in and hug Virgil, gently rubbing his back.

“I- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean t-to make you feel bad. I’ve – I’ve been having a bad d-day and I didn’t want – want to bother anyone.”

Virgil continued to apologize through the tears and Patton couldn’t do anything but rock him and say that Virgil could never bother him and he was always willing to help if he needed it. It took a while to calm him down but eventually, the crying turned into quiet sniffling and then silence.

“You could never bother me, ok?” Patton repeated as he ran his fingers through Virgil’s hair. “I’m always here for you.”

“Thank you.”


End file.
